Electronic devices such as smartphones provide various convenient and useful functions through various applications. For example, a user may pay for a product using a credit card application (also referred to as a program or “app”) installed in a smartphone. When purchasing a product in a store, the user may, in sequence, take out a smartphone, turn on its screen, unlock a lock screen, and select a payment app icon to thereby execute the payment app. The user may then allow a point of sale (POS) terminal to recognize a barcode of a virtual card displayed on the smartphone, or allow the smartphone to transmit a signal to the terminal through near field communication (NFC) so as to pay for the product.
However, a payment method based on a mobile terminal may be complicated compared to the traditional approach of just presenting a physical credit card of the like. That is, for the purpose of payment using one's smartphone as noted above, the user pushes a button to turn on its screen, inputs a password or a pattern through fingerprint recognition, locates and launches the payment app icon, etc. Even if the user is currently using the mobile terminal, the user typically terminates a currently used application and executes the payment application, or outputs the payment application to a display using an application switching function through a button input.